


Adored

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joanlock - Freeform, Smutty, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because apparently I'm not writing quite enough this month and because as of this moment I am old enough to write smut if I want to, here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adored

His bedroom door sighed in a high pitched and weary manner as it opened and then sung it's whine again as she softly clicked it shut behind her. Barefoot and wearing only his too big tshirt, a shirt that smelled comfortingly of him, she padded out into the dark kitchen. The faint light of the city shone in through the tall windows. She gave herself a few seconds for her eyesight to adjust and then made her way towards the refrigerator. 

She needed water. Tonight's activities had been more strenuous than previous encounters. She was by no means complaining. She just needed water. 

The door's short but plaintive encore of its previous song announced his entrance. Sherlock stood just outside his bedroom, bare chested and wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung precariously on his hips. He wiped at his face and yawned as he walked towards her.

"Alright?" he asked as he approached.

"Mm hmm. Just needed to rehydrate." She poured more water into the cup and handed it to him.

"Oh ..... You used my housemate's cup. Here's hoping she doesn't find out." He raised the cup to his lips and drained it quickly. 

She moved closer to him. "What happens if she finds out?" Her hand found his bare hip bone. "What is this housemate of yours like?" Her thumb made tiny circles round the bone. "Monstrous I bet...." Her other hand moved to his chest; fingertips rubbed to and fro against the soft, fine hairs.

"She's beautiful actually. Dark silken hair," he ran his fingers through her hair. On tiptoe, she found her way to the hollow of his neck. 

"Perfectly proportioned, slim, athletic, graceful ... "

With each word he spoke, she bit and licked and kissed her way up and across until she reached his mouth. His breathing, short and shallow, marked his response; his mouth waited open and caught her lips as they approached, tugging and grazing and finally eagerly plunging into her. 

The pulled apart for breath, and he continued his litany of praises. 

"And she's as kind and intelligent as she is beautiful...." Sherlock's words caressed her; each word playing across her skin, her lips, before sinking deep into her being.

Her hands pursued their desire and moved down beneath the loose waistband of his sweatpants. The pants slipped down past his hips as she took firm hold of his round, firm cheeks, squeezing and bringing him up close to her. He muttered barely coherent endearments in her ear. 

Sherlock managed to raise her tshirt so that the barrier it formed between them disappeared and skin met skin.

She ground into him, feeling him firm against her, gyrating slowly for his and her pleasure. His moans gave way to whispered half-words, "Mmm ... Wat.... son, ..... Watson ....." 

Still touching, they attempted to slowdown.

He suddenly grabbed at the tshirt whose excess material she held up by her breasts and tore it off her. In one motion, he lifted her off the floor, her legs encircled his body as he held her aloft, his face registering adoration before being pulled forward into her waiting lips. 

She pushed away, just for a moment, and breathed his name with such ardor that no other words were necessary. 

The bedroom door slammed shut behind them with a thunderous clap and their evening's pleasure continued into the early hours of the new day.


End file.
